A Cat That Loved a Fish!
by Pomme' Pomme
Summary: Le 31 Octobre, c'est la fête des morts chez les moldus. C'est effrayant, attirant, et magique ! Mais chez les sorciers, qu'en est-il ? Doublement magique ! Two-Shots spécial Halloween :


**A Cat that loved a Fish!** Spécialement écrit pour Halloween, j'ai pas pu attendre la fin du mois, alors le voici ! Je confirme, le titre craint ! Mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je l'ai mis, je déjà lu ou vu d'un simple coup d'œil, quelque chose avec un titre comme ça je pense mais je ne sais plus quoi ! Mais bon, pour l'heure j'espère que cette histoire courte vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le 31 Octobre, c'est la fête des morts chez les moldus. C'est effrayant, attirant, et magique ! Mais chez les sorciers, qu'en est-il ? Doublement magique !<em>**

Cette soirée-là précisément, il aimait errer, à quoi bon tenter de reconstitué son armé ? S'il devait perdre une nouvelle fois ? De toute façon, tout ces partisans étaient maintenant morts ou à Askaban, et pourquoi il irait se fatiguait pour les faire sortir et puis, il était tout simplement fatigué de tout ça, pour le moment, le fait qu'il soit encore en vie, c'était l'essentiel ! Voilà, il était fatigué… Il voulait juste vivre cette soirée dans ce corps, vivre le reste dans un autre… C'était comme ça depuis quelques temps et il ne voulait rien comprendre, du moment que c'est comme ça et que ça le restera !

Je me rappel quand j'ai recueillie chez moi, Mr Cat. Nom débile, je l'avoue, mais à ce moment là, je n'avais pas envie de vraiment chercher de nom, l'importance c'est qu'il en ait un, non ? Ça s'est passé la soirée de la chute de Voldemort, le 31 Octobre, nous avions réussi à débarrasser le monde magique et moldu de ce sale serpent ! Et cherchant Hermione, en tournant vers un autre couloir, je vois au coin de la rue… un petit chat, prit de violent spasmes et qui poussait des miaulements comme si sa vie dépendait ! « Ne t'en fais pas, tu es avec moi ». Bon, Ok ! Là, maintenant, si vous me ressortez cette histoire, cette séquence de ma vie, ça va paraitre ridicule, mais bon, j'ai dis ça sur le moment, genre en jouant les sentimentales et les héroïnes sauveuses... Bouuuu… Mais en tout cas, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais ! Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le félin qui se trouve sur mon lit, à me scruter avec son mystérieux regard, n'est autre que celui que j'ai sauvé il y a quelques années, Mr Cat !

« - **Hé ! Tu sais quoi ?** demandais-je au chat.** Hermione m'a dit qu'elle allait à une soirée où les gens ce déguisent, c'est une soirée spéciale qu'on fête que le 31 Octobre ! C'est… Attends… Comment ça s'appel déjà ? Hallo… Hallo…** ».

Le chat émit un son bizarre qui ressemblait à **« Win »** et cela me rappela la fin du nom.

« -** Win ! C'est ça ! Halloween ! C'est la fête des moldus ! En quelques sortes comme chez nous, le jour où on fête la chute de Voldemort !** ».

Cette fois-ci, le chat fit une grimace.

« - **Oui, je sais. On ne l'aime pas beaucoup chez les sorciers. Il a tué beaucoup de personne et c'est mal !**

**- Maman ! Ginny parle encore au chat !** cria la voix de George depuis sa chambre, à côté de la mienne.

- **Roh ! Tais-toi, George !** fis-je.

- **C'est Fred !**

- **Taisez-vous, tout les deux alors !** ».

Je me tournais vers Mr Cat, il regardait le miroir, qui me redonnait mon reflet, je devais accompagner Hermione à cette fameuse cette et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi me mettre. Ma chambre était en désordre, des robes, des hauts, des jupes, partout ! Et moi, j'étais en ce moment, en sous-vêtements cherchant quoi porter. Hermione devait aider son amie à préparer la fête, Ronald, sans façon, qu'il s'habille déjà ça fera beaucoup. Harry… Non merci…

« - **Je viens de penser à un truc ! Harry !** ».

Le chat refit la même grimace que quand j'avais mentionné Voldemort.

« - **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tout le monde pense que je vais certainement dans un futur proche, être madame Potter ? C'est vrai quoi ! Harry est un merveilleux ami, et j'adore passer du temps avec lui, mais je déteste quand tout le monde disent que j'en suis amoureuse ! Bon, je ne me soucis pas tant que ça des paroles des autres, ça m'importe peu, de toute façon ! Mais que ça soit seulement MOI, qui en sois amoureuse ? Pourquoi la rumeur ce n'est pas Harry amoureux de Ginny, hein ? C'est moi qui passe pour une idiote qui ne se déclare pas à Harry alors que je ne l'aime pas ! Je me demande parfois, si Harry pense que c'est vrai ? Par Merlin ! Et s'il le pensait ? J'en ai marre, Mr Cat ! C'est injuste, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?** ».

Mr Cat décala sa tête et me regarda bizarrement, même le chat doit penser que je suis une folle, je m'approchais de lui, il était sur mon lit, je me mis à genoux pour être à sa hauteur et lui caressait la tête…

« - **Je me trouve folle de me confier à mon chat, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais je te trouve tellement humain ! C'est bizarre, non ? Tu as des réactions tellement calment ! Ça aurait été génial, si tu parlais, tu es comme mon confident… Comme…** ».

Je laissais ma phrase en suspends… J'allais dire** « Journal Intime qui m'écoutait sans rien dire »**. Et cette phrase me rappela malgré moi, Jedusor à ma première année, mais bon, je vais le dire à un chat, aucune chance que ça me nuise ?

« - **Comme un Journal Intime qui m'écoute sans rien dire…** ».

Mais bizarrement, la phrase sonnait encore plus bizarre que quand je l'ai pensé… Pff, moi et mon_ « sixième sens »_… Quelle histoire !

* * *

><p>Elle était comme avant, à me confier ses peurs et ses peines, savait-elle qui j'étais réellement ? En tout, je connais presque toute sa vie, elle m'avait déjà raconté une partie de son enfance à notre rencontre à ses onze ans, mais là, je vis pratiquement chez elle. Je sais qu'elle a des doutes ! Après tout, elle n'est plus cette gamine Gryffondorienne de onze ans, cette époque est bien révolue ! Et surtout, à cette époque, j'avais au moins la possibilité de retrouver mon corps quand je le souhaitais ! Quand je pense que moi, Lord Voldemort, soit obligé d'être le stupide chat que je dois être maintenant ! Quand je repense à cette nuit ! Quand je sus que le sort allait m'atteindre, que j'étais fini des mains de cet idiot de Potter, j'ai regardais à ma gauche, je voyais mes « serviteurs » s'échapper et m'oublier, suppliant des sangs-de-bourbes à leur laissé la vie sauve… Ils étaient faibles… Et à ma droite, il y avait ce petit animal…<p>

Un chat gris qui courait pour se sauver, et puis pendant un instant, ce fut un trou noir… Et je fus pris de tremblements et spasmes, impossible, avais-je d'abord pensé, je devais être mort, le sortilège de Potter aurait du me tuer ? Quand je me calmais enfin, et ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme blessée qui me souriait. Savait-elle qui étais-je pour me sourire comme tel ? J'étais Lord Voldemort ! Enfin, plus exactement… J'étais maintenant dans la peau de ce vulgaire chat que j'ai vu avant de sombrer… Mais je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi, ni à rien faire pour reprendre mon ancienne apparence… J'avais été recueillie par la jeune femme qui m'avait sauvé, Ginevra Weasley. Elle m'aimait, en tant que son chat je le rappel, me parlait, j'avais l'impression d'être encore quelqu'un… Et j'étais las, je ne voulais ni chercher à réunir une fois de plus mes partisans, ni essayer de tuer Potter, il était maintenant plus proche de moi, car il aimait venir voir les Weasley. Mais j'étais sur de perdre encore une fois, alors à quoi bon ?

Tant que j'étais vivant, même dans le corps d'un chat… Ça me suffisait…

Passa un an… Je mangeais, dormais, les observais, quelle famille ! Toujours du bruit ! Enfin, la soirée de ma chute, le 31 Octobre à minuit précise ! Les Weasley et Potter avaient été invité à une réception donnée au ministère en mémoire de leur victoire, et Ginevra avait été obligé de me laissé, elle voulait elle aussi rester, mais sa mère l'en avait dissuadé et ils étaient tous partis.

***PLOUF***

En un instant, une… même pas une seconde, en un battement de cil, j'étais redevenu moi ! Mon ancien corps, mon très ancien corps, celui de Jedusor, et non celui de Voldemort, j'étais revenu à mon corps de Jedusor, et… étais complètement nu ! J'ai alors monté les escaliers pour la chambre que partageai Weasley et Potter quand il venait chez eux… Et j'en ai pris quelques habits, puis je suis tout de suite sorti… Je n'avais aucune envie qu'ils reviennent et me trouvent en Jedusor !

Et donc, j'étais dans les rues cette soirée là à attendre que je me retransforme ou à chercher un endroit où me cacher si c'était pour toujours… Mais bien vite, à 5h du matin, je me suis senti rétrécir et me revoilà un chat ! Quand je suis revenu chez les Weasley, Ginevra m'avait crié dessus, en me disant qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour moi. Oh, Ginevra, si seulement tu savais pour qui tu t'inquiétais !

Et ce fut comme cela, tout les ans, à minuit le 31 Octobre, je redevenais moi, et sortais de chez eux, pour revenir à une heure ou j'aurais passé 5h du matin.

Et c'est ce que j'allais faire, maintenant, j'étais sur les genoux de Molly Weasley, nous étions seuls, ces enfants, qui n'étaient pas mariés et vivaient encore ici, avaient été invité par Hermione Granger à une fête, pour Halloween. Weasley regardait en ce moment, une télévision que Potter leur avait offerte, ils appellent ça, Boite à Images ! Je ne regrette pas tant que ça, d'avoir vécu chez les moldus, je m'y connais un peu, et n'appellerait jamais un téléviseur, Boite à Images !

« - **Pauvre, fille ! Je devrais aller chez ce garçon, et lui donner une bonne leçon !** soupira Weasley. »

Savait-elle que ce n'était pas réel, et que c'était juste un feuilleton ?

Bref, en regardant l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge du salon, je sus que c'était le moment de me préparer… 11h48. Je me dégageai donc, de Mme Weasley tant bien que mal, cette femme m'avait transmit un peu de sa paresse du soir et j'aurais voulu rester sur ces genoux toute la nuit ! Mais ça sera pour une autre fois…

Maintenant ayant poussé la porter de la chambre de Ginevra, j'attendais la transformation, pour aller dans la chambre de Ronald.

« -** Maman ! Je suis rentrée !** cria une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. »

**GINEVRA !** Que faisait-elle ici ? Maintenant ? A ce moment en particulier ? Je devais faire vite !

« - **Que fais-tu ici ?** demanda sa mère.

- **Les moldus sont trop effrayant avec leurs costumes !**

- **Et ton frère ? Il n'a pas eu peur ?**

- **Il est trop occupé avec le buffet !** ».

Grands dieux !

« -** Où est le chat ?** demanda-t-elle.

- **Il est monté, dans ta chambre surement…** ».

Par la barbe de Salazar ! Vite ! Vite ! Et si ? J'allais directement dans la chambre de Ronald ? Et allant vers la porter pour la franchir…

« - **Ah ! Te voilà !** dit une voix derrière moi. ».

Ginevra ! Elle avait transplané dans sa chambre !

Et elle arrivait vers moi…

« - **Pour une fois, tu es bien là, je ne comprends pas à chaque fois dans cette soirée, je ne te retrouve pas ! Mais maintenant, je suis là !** ».

Mais c'est bien ça le problème ! Tu es là Ginevra ! Elle me prit dans ses bras… Je me débattais…

« -** Du calme ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** ».

J'avais regardé son réveille sur la table de chevet… **11h59** !

NON ! NON ! Elle doit me lâcher tout de suite !

« -** Arrête de crier, Ginny !**

- **Oui, maman ! Je vais justement…** ».

***Plouf***

Trop tard… Maintenant, Ginevra avait dans ces bras, un homme, nu, et qui plus est ce qu'elle sait être Voldemort… Elle était choquée, ça se voyait dans ces yeux…

« - **SORTIR ! Je vais sortir faire un tour !** ».

Elle prit une cape derrière sa porte et me prit le bras, et l'instant d'après, nous revoilà dans le jardin des Weasley.

Elle était dos à moi, surement avait-elle honte de me voir nu ? Elle me tendit la cape… Et quand j'eus terminé de l'enfiler…

« - **Tu peux te retourner**, dis-je. ».

Et cela me fis bizarre de réentendre ma voix.

« - **Explique-moi**, dit-elle simplement. ».

Comment faire, vu que moi-même, je n'y comprenais rien !

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED !<strong>


End file.
